The present invention relates generally to a probiotic formulation. More particularly, the invention is directed to a food supplement formulation comprising five specific microflora and additional ingredients which work together to support the body""s ability to replace mucosal linings such as those found in the digestive tract.
Probiotic formulations have been used as dietary supplements for many years. Hundreds of different strains of probiotics exist, but only a select few (about 50) of these strains have been tested for efficacy. Beneficial probiotics are categorized as either resident or transient. Resident probiotic bacterial strains live and reproduce in each person""s digestive tract. Transient probiotic bacterial strains typically are introduced into the body through ingested food or by means of dietary supplements; however, they do not reproduce nor stay within the digestive system. Probiotic bacteria which normally inhabit the digestive tract reduce the levels of harmful bacteria which may be introduced to the body. For example, naturally occurring probiotic bacteria reduce levels of E. Coli and Salmonella by producing metabolic acid products, e.g., hydrogen peroxide, lactic acid, and acetic acid, that inhibit or antagonize these harmful bacteria. Probiotics also inhibit the levels of harmful microbial pathogens, by lowering the pH in the intestines. This production of organic acids effectively lowers intestinal pH to a level that is favorable for beneficial bacteria and destructive to pathogens. Probiotic bacteria also prevent the establishment of harmful fungus and parasites, such as Candida albicans and Giardia lamblia, which became attached to the walls of the colon.
Probiotic bacteria can reduce the levels of toxic byproducts such as indole, skatole, and methane produced by the metabolic reaction of harmful bacteria to certain foods. Probiotics also assist the body""s digestion of lactose and dietary carbohydrates. Finally, probiotic bacteria can aid the synthesis of B vitamins such as folic acid, niacin, pantothenic acid, and biotin.
It would be desirable to prepare a probiotic formulation which would act as a food supplement and assist in building the beneficial probiotic bacteria of the body""s intestinal tract.
Accordant with the present invention, a beneficial probiotic formulation has surprisingly been discovered. The inventive probiotic formulation comprises the following ingredients:
a mixture of beneficial probiotic microflora, comprising lactobacillus acidophilus, bifidobacterium bifidum, lactobacillus salivarius, bifidobacterium infantis, and bifidobacterium longum;
fructooligosaccharides;
L-glutamine; and
N-acetyl glucosamine.
The probiotic formulation according to the present invention is useful as a food supplement, and additionally is particularly useful for reestablishing beneficial bacteria in the body""s intestinal tract.